A sealing profile is known from DE 197 36 899 C2. This sealing profile serves to weatherseal a window cavity in a motor vehicle door. The trim comprises a fastener protruding from the finishing portion, which is positively clasped by a pivoting retaining portion when fitting the sealing profile to the vehicle.
Known from DE 199 22 749 A1 is another sealing profile configured, on the one hand, to weatherseal a powered window pane and, on the other hand, to weatherseal the door gap. A trim strip mounted on the outside is defined by means of U-shaped holding clips on the base body of the sealing profile.